


Not Finished

by ConnorProject2K17



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorProject2K17/pseuds/ConnorProject2K17
Summary: Mary Jane finds a new boyfriend, just as Peter starts to look around and finds his very own.





	Not Finished

Apparently when MJ said ‘Let’s just be friends’, she had meant it. It had thrown Peter for a loop but now, sitting at his usual greasy diner with her and her boyfriend, he didn’t know why.

He and MJ had always been good friends, since back when they bumped into each other in University. He had dropped his books on the floor, she had walked headfirst into a wall and together a friendship was born. The perfect meet-cute.

Of course he shouldn’t have been shocked to know with a rekindled friendship came the age old ‘relationship talk’.

MJ’s boyfriend Derek-surprisingly fun guy, great at karaoke-took a chug of his beer and placed his arm around her shoulders. Peter was somewhat surprised at his lack of jealousy.

“Look Peter,” Derek said, giving him a stern look. “You need to get back out there. Go to a bar, maybe a club, bring someone home. You’re a great guy and you deserve someone great.”

Peter noted the distinct lack of ‘he’ or ‘she’ in his little speech. Something that felt like curdled milk curled in his stomach and he coughed into his fist.

“That’s great, Derek, but i’m really not-that’s not really my-”

MJ cut him off with a wave of her wrist and Peter’s mouth snapped shut. How did she always do that?

“Back in our first year of Uni you told me you were bi. Are you still or was that just…”

Peter shushed her, and twisted around in his seat to look around the diner. It was ridiculous, no one here knew who he was. They didn’t care who he did, or didn’t like. But if news of the city-saving Spiderman liking dick got out, well. It may be time to hang up the mask. The thought made something sour tickle his throat.

“I don’t-I mean…” he turned back around. Neither MJ or Derek look impressed. He buried himself in his burger to avoid looking at them.

“Peter,” MJ sighed, “You don’t have to try nightclubs if that isn’t for you. Try… book clubs or SuperHeroes Anonymous or…”

He gave her a dry look. She just smirked at him.

“I’m not that boring, Mary.”

She snorted.

“Oh yeah? Tell that to the, what, three notches in your bedpost since we broke up-”

“Okay!” Derek clapped his hands together hurriedly and looked awkwardly out the window. Peter couldn’t blame him, though he was too busy not choking to death. 

“Just… try to get back out there, okay man?” He clasped a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“And now we can go back to never,  _ ever _ , talking about my sex, err, love-life again.”

“Agreed.” Him and Derek clinked drinks. MJ just sighed wearily and stared out the window.

With MJ’s business taking off, Derek working all day at the gym and Peter Spiderman-ing every night they hadn’t really had a chance to catch up. It was nearly a month since their ‘boy talk’ at the diner when they bumped into each other in an alleyway, and Peter was sure they could not have picked a worse time.

“MJ. Derek.”

“Spiderman.”

“Pete-er, I mean, Spiderman.”

MJ was holding onto Derek’s arm as they strolled past, seemingly quite at home among the rats and broken bottles. Peter rubbed the back of his neck, hanging by one hand onto a web as he swung back and forth lazily. This was bad. Really, really bad.

“Erm, why are you guys here? I mean, this is a really bad part of town and you’re dressed quite nice, so-”

MJ had a ‘pssh’ noise and stepped over a used condom with ease.

“Why Spiderman, it almost sounds like you’re trying to get rid of us.” She teased and Derek tittered mockingly.

Peter’s grip slipped slightly and he grasped tighter onto his web.

“Er, no, not at all. It’s just I have company and I really,  _ really _ don’t want you to meet them-”

MJ did not take the hint. 

“We know you’ll protect us, you’ve done it before.”

Derek just nodded along with her.

Peter nearly removed his mask to tell them ‘No, seriously, you need to go  _ now _ ’, when a voice called to him from above;

“Yoo hoo! Spiders! You almost forgot about me!”

Peter groaned, and dropped from his web onto the ground as a second figure fell from the sky. And landed smack bang into an open dumpster.

“Oh my god!” MJ gasped, and clutched closer to Derek. In the back of his mind, Peter proudly noted that he still wasn’t jealous. Good for him.

“Deadpool get out of there.”

A hand shot up and gave them a thumbs up, before something in a red and black suit clambered out and collapsed onto the ground, heaving.

MJ and Derek didn’t say anything. Peter ran a hand down his face in exhaustion.

“I told you to leave.” He sent them a heated glare from behind his mask. MJ just scowled at him.

“Er, hello, Deadpool.” She called over to the crumpled heap on the ground. The heap wriggled slightly before sitting up. It looked at her and smiled.

“Helloooo.” He yelled, waving limply with a broken hand. Derek looked like he was going to be sick.

Deadpool wobbled where he sat, and stood up on shaking legs. One of them was mangled. 

“You must be Mary-Jane, great name BTW, and you,” he shot an unfocused point towards Derek, who had gone suspiciously green.

“You must be her new boyfriend. Spiders told me how you met. He turned up with flowers and stuff right? That was  _ hilarious _ .” He slapped a hand over Peter’s shoulders, who wavered under the weight.

“I told you that in confidence.” Peter hissed at him, but Deadpool didn’t listen. He was too busy having a staring contest with MJ. She was looking at him like he was the most intricate puzzle in the world.

“So you’re Pe-Spiderman’s  _ friend _ .” She hummed, giving him a raised eyebrow. 


End file.
